My Perfect Fairytale
by Luvscookie
Summary: Fairy Tales always have happy endings don't they? When Lucy Heartfillia- an ordinary mage- has a secret that will be the death of her. Will her knight in shining armor save her from it?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Idea

**Hello there again it's Luvscookie with a new story! So in my profile I said that I had a story that I was working on. So please be hard on me! (Yes, yes) If you guys didn't know my New Year's resolution is to become a better writer and I guess this how I start. Please, I respect all of my viewer's opinions and would like to see what you guys think so I can do ten times better! Thank you!**

**PARING: Nalu/ Natsu and Lucy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA!**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 1 of My Perfect Fairytale**

Lucy's Idea

* * *

"Hmm, what should I write?" Lucy said as she opened the book to the first page of her journal. She stared at the page blankly, nothing coming to mind.

She stood up and started pacing around the room.

"What's going on today, I have nothing to write about!" She walked outside and looked up at the sky. The sun was out and the sky was clear, no clouds in sight. She walked at the edge of the concrete that was near the river.

"I'm telling you, watch out!" Lucy ignored them and continued to walk on the edge. 'It never really happened before, so what were they so worried about?' Lucy thought as she walked to the guild. She didn't know why, but the guild seemed like a good place to think even though it was so noisy all the time. It was a ten minute walk to the guild, but she got there faster then she expected. She opened up the doors to the guild hall and smiled. There she saw the usual. Cana had a barrel full of booze within her grasp; Mirajane was walking around serving beverages with a smile on her face, Lisanna and Elfman were chatting, a laugh was shared was shared once in a while. The rain woman, was hiding behind a large plant staring at her "soon to be lover" as what she referred Gray to. Then 'Titania' was eating her cake in peace. And to make the guild's environment even more peaceful there were two idiots known as 'Ice Princess' and 'Scaly skin' throwing heavy objects at each other. She smiled.

"Lucy!" She turned around to see a familiar female with blue hair, touching her shoulders. Her hazel eyes sparkled up when she ran towards Lucy.

"Hey there Levy!" Lucy said with a warm smile Levy was Lucy's best friend, the only friend she could open up to. The two girls both had something in common: they loved to read and write. So when somehow word got out that Lucy was writing a novel, Levy asked to be the first one to read it. Of course Lucy was nervous, the closest things she had ever written to a novel were all those well-written letters to her deceased mother, but even so she even thought she could accept Lucy's interest in her novel so she said yes.

"How's that novel of yours going?"

"Oh that? Everything is great in my opinion so far."

"Ok Lucy! I can't wait to read it, see you later." She ran over to join her team to look for a new job.

Lucy looked down at her feet, she didn't like lying. Especially to Levy. It's not like she a choice though. It's been a year she made that promise to Levy and she still hadn't made any progress on the novel. Honestly she'd hate to see her best friend disappointed if she told her, or wasn't it the other way around? She didn't even have enough time either she had to get enough money on jobs with Natsu to try to escape Magnolia from _him. _But she didn't seem to make any progress while doing so when Natsu burned everything and they never got their reward money. She didn't want anybody getting hurt because of her. Even though it her a little bit to admit it, she only came to Fairy Tail to get jobs because she knew Fairy Tail was the number one Guild in Fiore. Which meant jobs were worth more here than in any other guild. She enjoyed the company of her friends but she loved everyone here, which meant she had to leave.

She looked up just in time to see Erza's cake drop on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erza, then at the smudged strawberry cake on the ground. The guild was dead silent. Erza stood up and turned to face 'Ice princesses and 'Scaly Skin'. She started to walk in their direction. Her feet echoed throughout the guild hall. Gray and Natsu trembled more and more as Erza got closer to them.

"Gray, Natsu!" She yelled. She balled her hands into fists which made contact with their heads. A huge bump formed on their heads. And Erza lectured them for what seemed like hours. Later, they were dismissed.

"Natsu, you idiot! You shouldn't have thrown that chair at Erza."

"It's not like I was aiming for her droopy eyes!"

"What did you say slanty eyes?"

"What? Do you prefer something else ice princess?"

"Guys enough. You don't need to cause another fight after that lecture with Erza." Lucy said.

"Whatever I'm leaving for the day, I've have enough of Natsu's stupidity." And with that Gray left the guild.

'Stupid Ice mage' Natsu thought. He turned around to face Lucy.

"Hey Luce. Wanna go on a job with me?"

"Natsu I would, but every time I go on one you end up burning something, so no."

"Aww come on Lucy." A certain blue cat said flying in, munching on some fish." I promise I'll share my fish with you."

Lucy sighed. "Sorry guys, I'm just not feelin' it today. I already have enough to deal wi- I'VE GOT IT!

"Huh?" Natsu questioned looking at Lucy with a confused look on his face.

Lucy raced out of the Guild with a look of satisfaction on her face. She finally had an idea. A great idea for her novel!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry Guys for the super short chapter, and yes it was really really boring, but I have a good plot idea for the story so please don't get too bored. Anyways for this story I think I'll update ASAP because well if I have a schedule you guys will probably wait for it which I don't want you to do because this Story is AWESOME.** **AND if I update ASAP it might come earlier than a week and you guys will get to read my story YAY! **

**SO just stay tuned until next time, and oh before I forget REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR OPINIONS! If there is any spelling errors I can fix I will change them so for now Luvscookie Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Disappearence

**Hey Guys I'm back, and I wanted to surprise you with an early update, but I was at the library trying to write more of my fanfiction then I accidently replaced my file. Words can't describe how angry I am right now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, its extra long this time. Enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA!**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 2 of My Perfect Fairytale**

Her disappearance

* * *

_My P.O.V._

Natsu stood and looked at the guild doors dumbfounded. Lucy could be a serious weirdo when she acted like this at times. Now he was bored. With Lucy and Gray gone coming here seemed pointless.

"Come on Happy, let's go home."

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

A few days passed and Lucy hadn't showed up to the Guild. At first everybody thought that she had come back to the Guild and took a job at one point, but a few days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Team Natsu, was of course worried about Lucy's disappearance so they went to check on her. They walked to her house in silence, until a pink haired fire mage spoke up.

"The last time I saw Lucy was a few months ago when she ran out of the Guild." He said, breaking the silence.

"Aye." Said the blue feline backing him up.

"Then you should've stopped her." A scarlet knight replied back. Already defending her answer before the pink haired mage talked again. She obviously cared for Lucy and she was mad at herself and everybody else for not checking on her a day or two after she hadn't showed up to the guild.

"It didn't look like she wanted me to. She looked pretty happy when she left." He answered back, but not too quickly. He averted his gaze from his. He didn't want to piss her off after the conversation they had this morning.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_GOOD MORNIN' FAIRY TAIL." Natsu said as he entered the Guild clearly happy to be here way too early in the morning._

"_Natsu sometimes I wonder if there's anyone more stupid than you." An ice mage said from his seat at the bar." It's way too early out here for you to be yelling at the top of your lungs. Next time be smart about the people around you. People are still sleeping in Magnolia and they really don't need to hear your obnoxious voice."_

"_What did you say perv?"_

"_What I thought would be best for your tiny brain to comprehend flame brain!"_

"_Minty fresh!"_

" _Pink Haired Freak!"_

"_ENOUGH." Erza shouted out loud. They whole Guild was then dead silent. Erza only shouted unless one of them were out of control, for example when Natsu threw that chair at her several months ago._

"_I'm sorry, something's just been on my mind since our encounter with Crime Sorciere, before the Grand Magic Games. I just feel like a close friend is lying to me about something." She blushed and cupped her cheeks._

_Happy whispered something into Natsu's ear and they both giggled._

"_Has the great Titania been rejected?"_

_Erza turned to face Natsu, a not-so pleasant look on her face. _

_He gulped._

_Let's just say he was going to have a tough time sitting for these past few months._

_~~ End of Flashback~~_

Natsu rubbed his rear-end at that memory. _'Damn' she sure knew how to kick.'_

"Lucy? Happy to leave the guild? That is indeed odd."

"I've always thought Lucy was weird."

"We should quicken our pace." A raven haired teen said. "The faster we walked, the quicker we'll get to Lucy's place and figure out why she never came to the guild these past few months."

They both nodded and walked even faster now. Gray was right they, got here earlier than expected with more time to spare, extra to punish Lucy.

The group slowly walked up to her house. Erza knocked on her door, but after a few minutes of waiting patiently, there was no answer. Gray took a key out of his pocket and tossed it over to Erza. She caught the key and placed it inside the lock. She jiggled the key and the door opened. Natsu, being the rude idiot he was, barged in like he owned _this_ house.

"Lucy! Are you here?" Natsu ran around the house, followed by Happy searching it thoroughly. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, then her bedroom, but she was nowhere to be found. Natsu returned back to Gray and Erza out of breath.

"She's gone." Natsu said, panting.

"Relax. She's probably at a Magic Shoppe getting some Gate keys or out getting food." Gray replied cooly.

"No." Erza said. "Look." she pointed to a set of keys at the corner of Lucy's desk. "Those are Lucy's gate keys. Lucy's a Celestial Wizard; she would never leave home without them."

Just then Natsu caught a scent that was lingering around his nose. He turned away in disgust, but sniffed it. It smelled familiar. He sniffed the air even more catching the complete scent in his nose. He followed it.

"Guys, I think Natsu's got something." Happy said following Natsu as well.

The scent Natsu smelled led him to Lucy's closet. He opened it quickly, expecting to see a blond teenager hiding from her 'punishment', instead he found _blood. Lots and lots of blood._

* * *

_Outside, an early spring rain tapped a pleasing rhythm on the window pane while Layla nestled in her favorite easy chair by the fireplace, The hearth was stone cold, as it hadn't been used in months, but it still comforted her just to sit near it. As the sun dipped lower in the sky, the light within the room grew dim, and Layla reached up to turn on her reading lamp. The mystery novel she'd been reading was a gripping tale of dastardly capers. It was so engrossing that the day had past almost without notice. Coming to the end of a chapter she closed the book and stared at her beloved daughter. She was sleeping on the side of her body, tucked inside the sheets that covered Layla's chair. She stroked her hair as her daughter awakened from her nap. Her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into her mother's._

" _Mama?"_

"_Yes Lucy, dear?"_

" _Can you tell me the story again?"_

"_Which one Lucy, there are thousands."_

"_My favorite one, the magical tree mama."_

"_Oh, that one, well how does it start again?"_

"_Once upon a time, silly mommy!"_

_She laughed." Once upon a time there lived a young girl, who enjoyed the world of magic. The young girl lived with her mother and father. One day the girl's mother and father told her not to go into Silverlake Forest, for it contained a magical tree with unlimited and deathly power. The young lady for once, ignored her mother and father's wishes and went into Silverlake Forest in search for the magical tree. When the girl spotted the tree she thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever laid her eyes on. The tree shone bright which attracted the girl to it. She reached out the touch the tree, but when she did…"_

"_Mama keep on going."_

"_Lucy it's getting late, we should get to bed."_

"_Mama, how come you never finish the ending to the story?"_

_Layla looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes that were filled with worry and curiosity. She looked at her daughter with a sorrowful look, and a small frown._

"_That's just it is Lucy, there is no ending."_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I shot up in my bed, with sweat pouring down my face.

'Why did I keep on having these weird dreams?' I thought to myself rubbing my temples.

"Oww." I said to myself. I felt my forehead again and brought my hands down to make contact with them. On my fingers was _blood? _And it was dripping, making red stains on my bed. I needed to get this womb fixed, then I had to figure out how I got it.

When I attempted to get up I tripped. And fell on the edge of the bed. I then looked at my two feet and saw a metallic object connecting me to the bed. _'Chains?'_

I looked around and scanned the area and realized I wasn't in my house anymore, but I was in someone else's? _'Oh no did I sleep with someone? For all I know I'm clean.' _I thought to myself.

"I see you are awake."

I looked at the corner of my eye to see a figure sitting in the corner of the room quietly. He stood up and walked to me. He sat on _his_ bed and looked deeply into my eyes, I averted my gave from _him_, but he took my chin, and snapped my head in his direction.

"Lucy Heartfillia, I have finally found you." He licked his lips.

"But How….?"

"I know people; you'll be surprised how many of your so-called friends turned their backs on you."

I snapped open my eyes and looked into his deep blue ones.

"What do you mean friends?" I spat out.

"Do you really think you can have loyal friends, Lucy? You're one of the richest people in Fiore."

"That doesn't mean I have friends who aren't loyal to me. They treat me just like family, unlike you?"

"So you already consider me as family? I wouldn't expect that from my _fiancé, _whom thinks is treated badly by me."

"I don't, I hate you Ian. My father's dead so I don't have to marry you anymore, there's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"

All of a sudden I felt a pain on my forehead. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Ian's body hovering over me, a smirk on his face.

**TBC**

* * *

**So here it is, the chapter I consider as a long one. *Sighs* you have no idea the trouble I have gone through to finish this chapter. I was actually doing this in math class when my teacher wasn't looking, so I can publish it. I'm lucky I'm far away from his desk. Anyways Fairy Tail is coming back in less than 5 days :) Who else is excited? I'm dying to see who Silver is! **

**Oh and I used Lucy's "nothing about happy about deciding your own happiness" line from the actual manga so yea….. Luvscookie out! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter of My Perfect Fairytale! And I have some special guests with me.**

**Lucy: I didn't want to come here…**

**Me: Aww Lucy, why?**

**Lucy: you threatened if I didn't come you would write one of those other one shots about my mother…..**

**Me: Oh yea, please read that after this fanfiction, I would really appreciate it**

**Lucy: Don't tell other people about it!**

**Me: Well I want people to read it!**

**Lucy: *sighs***

**Me: Where's Natsu?**

**Lucy: Oh he said he's gonna be late, but don't worry he'll be here.**

**Me: Ok let's get this show on the road, Lucy do you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Lucy: No**

**Me: Whatever drama queen. **

** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA!**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 3 of My Perfect Fairytale**

Secrets

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I blinked as I looked inside of the closet again. The crimson blood that stained her floor reflected in my eyes as guilt and terror consumed me.

'Where was I when Lucy needed my help?'

"Natsu what's wro –" Erza stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes locked scattered all over the floor. She stood there speechless and seemed to freeze in her spot. I turned around to see Gray with the same expression on his face, but there was something else, pain and confusion possibly?

All of a sudden I felt something wet and salty run down the side of me cheeks. It stung my eyes as one more seemed to slide down the other.

'Were these tears? Yes they are'

More seemed to slide down me cheeks as I realized that they were. My vision started to get blurry, and the weight on my feet began to get heavier until I lost my balance and fell on my knees. 'Lucy was taken away and I couldn't protect her. I didn't care about anything, nothing at all with Lucy by my side.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and titled my head to see that it was Gray. He had a small, but sad smile spread across his lips, saying 'It's going to be ok.' I turned back around to look at the blood scattered all over the closet door before getting back on my feet. Gray was right it was going to be ok. When I find Lucy she's going to be alright, and I will kick the guy's ass who took her. Before we left Lucy's house, I took her gate keys and shoved them into my vest pocket. That afternoon we walked back to the guild in silence.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I sat on Ian's bed while thinking of a way to escape this hellhole I was somehow wrapped up in. The shackles on my feet were starting to hurt. I massaged my feet with my fingers trying to take the pain away, or at least trying to make an effort of it. I slowly leaned back on his bed and placed my head where the pillow was. I closed my eyes and started singing a strange song that I had remembered from my early childhood:

_Tree gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the fate's design__  
__Save was has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__What once was mine_

The door creaked opened as I finished the last lyric of the song. I didn't have to look to see who it was because I already knew who.

"Hello Lucy."

"What do you want Ian?" I spat out.

"What do I want? Why Lucy this is my room."

"And…..?"

"I sleep here."

I opened both of my eyes and looked at him with a look of astonishment on my face.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

I turned my body away from his and let my eyes close.

"Sleep on the floor."

All of a sudden I felt a strong grip on both of my hands and looked up to see Ian's purple hair hanging down his face and his blue eyes looking down into mine.

"I want your body."

I adjusted my body and leaned to the side, but stopped as I hit me limit. 'Stupid chains.' He still stayed on hovering over me.

"Get off of me!"

But instead of doing so he took out a pair of shiny handcuffs and cuffed both of my wrists against baseboard of the bed. While he was doing so he had a devious smirk on his face.

"I said leave me alone!" I repeated again, more angrily.

Then something totally unexpected happened.

A strange black beam of magic power brightened up the whole room. It touched every nook and cranny, and expanding into the far corners, even beyond the door. It was so bright that I closed my avoiding the impact that it would make.

A few moments later I opened my eyes and saw that the room had turned back to its original color. The chains that were once cuffed to my legs and feet were now gone though. Now it was my chance to escape! When I tried getting up though I just collapsed. All of my energy was drained, and there was no more magic left in my body.

I managed to push myself up and just relax on Ian's bed once more, but then I realized something was missing.

'Where was Ian?'

Then I saw it. Ian's body was on the floor. Every second he was lying there his body started to get pale. I forced myself onto my feet and made my way over to him carefully. Then I kneeled down and touched his head. He was cold really cold. I shook him seeing if he would wake up. I couldn't just leave him here like this, even if he did handcuff me.

"Ian, wake up!" I shouted. But he didn't respond.

Something was off.

'His breathing.'

I couldn't hear him breathing, nor did I see his chest rise and fall. I placed my ear on his chest, and his heart wasn't beating. I wouldn't believe it though. I pumped his chest and breathed into his mouth, but he remained lifeless.

Ian was dead.

I started to cry, with tears rushing down my face. Then it happened again. The darkness that murdered Ian had returned. Before I could do anything I felt a pain in my chest and fell towards the floor.

* * *

When we returned to the guild later that day, we told everybody what had happened. As Erza explained the story about Lucy's 'disappearance' you could see the mixed expressions on the guild's members faces; Fear, hatred, and vengeance. When Erza finished explaining, the guild master spoke up.

"Listen up, brats; Lucy is part of our family, our nakama. Do not lose hope, we will find her and when we do, we'll kick the person's ass who hurt her."

Cheers erupted the Guildhall as the master finished his sentence. Everybody was now determined to find Lucy.

* * *

_As the girl reached out to touch the tree the bright light that once engulfed the tree disappeared. The girl sighed as she sat on the trees roots. She knew it was too good to be true. Her Perfect Fairytale wasn't complete, not yet at least. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the tree's trunk, and she started to sleep. The tree came back to life and glowed. Words started to magically carve into the tree's trunk. The girl awakened from her nap and looked behind her. She read the words._

_Tree gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the fate's design__  
__Save was has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine__  
__What once was mine_

_The tree transferred all of its power into the little girl, causing her to scream. The bright light forcefully pushed itself into her soul mixing them together. The girl fell to her knees still screaming from the impact in her chest. When it finished, the tree lost its glow and withered until it died. The girl fell back and lay on the ground. Her body, full of life, was now lifeless._

**TBC**

* * *

**Me: yay it's done!**

**Natsu: What's done?**

**Me: *Screams* When did you arrive?**

**Natsu: Just now.**

**Me: You missed it!**

**Lucy: It's good that you missed it, her fanfictions are terrible, I read Let there be Rain and I'm not afraid of thunder…..**

**Me: Shhhhh! Don't spoil! Wait also, you weren't here?**

**Lucy: I kinda left after the disclaimer….**

**Me: BOTH OF YOU! *Points at Lucy and Natsu* READ ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS NOW!**

**Natsu: Ok I'm sorry I'll make it up to you for not being here on time**

**Me: See Lucy, Natsu's nice unlike you**

**Lucy: Because he hasn't read your fanfictions once he does he won't be so nice**

**Me: I'm kinda regretting putting you and Natsu as a pairing in this story….**

**Lucy and Natsu: WHAT!?**

**Me: Guess you'll have to find out by reading this!**

**Lucy: *sighs***

**Ok so… I know this chapter was bad, I don't know why but I felt like I was rushing to get this to you guys. So I might be updating later now instead of this early anymore. I'm sorry next time I'll make the chapter extra long and 10 times better. So for now peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bad Dreams

**Hello Guys I'm back again, but I'm completely stressed out. Lately I've been feeling depressed and sometimes even feel like cutting or hanging myself. I just want to kill myself right now. Hopefully your comments will make me happier than I am right now. I just want someone to help me now.**

**I just hope you guys enjoy this long chapter that I promised you, I hope you like it and this time I didn't rush it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO LORD MASHIMA**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 4 of My Perfect Fairytale**

The Bad Dreams

* * *

For days now the Guild hall was busier than ever. Nobody had taken jobs, or even went home because they all tried hard to search for Lucy. Determined Fairy Tail members went from table to table discussing the person's motive for taking Lucy was.

In the middle of the hall sat Team Natsu. From their direction you could hear the yelling of a furious dragonslayer. Erza, Gray, and Happy were working together, but failing miserably tying Natsu to a chair.

"Let me save her, let me save Lucy!" Natsu shouted, struggling to get out of the rope.

"Natsu, we will, just have more patience." Erza replied softly yet sternly.

"Once I find the guy who hurt Lucy, I won't have any patience."

"Natsu…"

"Just stop trying Erza, there's no way Natsu's going to get the words through his thick skull." Gray said nonchalantly.

"What did you say ice princess?"

"What I meant flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

Erza face palmed before grabbing both of their faces and smashing them together. Both of their bodies slammed against the floor. They were out cold. Happy flew around the two boys laughing and trying to wake them up, while Erza walked away.

She sighed as she walked away from them. It felt as if all the weight was on her shoulders now. No one in Fairy Tail had ever been kidnapped and tortured before, and it wasn't going to start now. She approached the guild master with a look of worry on her face. In his hand was a mug of booze, he was drinking. It always calmed him down though, so she figured that he was also worried about her. She sat beside him and began to talk in a hushed voice.

"Did you figure out the teams yet?"

The master sipped his drink and placed the mug on the table before he replied back.

"We have Erza, you don't need to worry about her, Lucy will be just fine." He picked up his mug and held it in his hands and started sipped some more.

"Then you've noticed it too?"

The master nodded silently.

"I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else knew, but I have that's why I know she'll be alright."

"Her power is dangerous though. The guy who kidnapped her will suffer. I'm guessing she doesn't know how to control it either?"

"You're right Erza, Layla told me that before she told Lucy to flee the mansion, it was getting stronger. More stronger than it was when she was little."

Erza nodded her head before speaking again.

"It doesn't make sense though."

Makarov put his mug down before turning his head and listening to Erza.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Why didn't she tell us? Why couldn't she just tell us, and then we could help her through it. It seems as if everyone has dark secrets we can help them through here."

"I'm afraid that she never knew."

Erza didn't believe what she was hearing. She looked the master in his face to see what he had said had been true, but he just nodded.

"When she was very young she lost her memory."

"How did she loose it master?"

"I'm afraid I don't know why."

"You don't know why? Or you just won't tell me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing his dishonesty.

"That's enough Erza, Now go help your comrades find her."

Erza silently got up from her seat and walked away from the master. She stood in front of the Guildhall and clapped her hands twice. Everybody in the Guildhall stopped talking and worked their gazes toward Erza.

"Do we have any progress?" She yelled, making sure everybody could hear her.

Nobody said anything. She knew that the guild was trying, but this was pathetic. Here she thought with all the ruckus and the determined guild members running around the Guild, they have found something. Maybe nobody had heard her.

Erza called out again. "What information do we have on Lu-?" Erza replied back.

"We found out her location!"

Everybody turned around to find the source of the voice. It was a short blue haired mage, hazel eyes and a short orange dress on. She jumped up and down; because of her height nobody could see her. The Iron shadow dragon slayer next to her picked her up by the waist and lifted it up, so everybody could see her. A deep blush engulfed her cheeks as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Gajeel, put me down!"

Instead of doing so he lifted her up higher and smirked.

"Levy give me the location of Lucy."

"Ok Erza-San. Gajeel hand me my notebook." He took her notebook that was on the table and extended his arm to reach hers.

"Oh and my glasses." He sighed as he had to reach down with one arm and bring her glasses up to her again.

"Well it's your fault for lifting me up like this Gajeel so don't sigh."

"It's actually like this pipsqueak." He replied back. Levy blushed even deeper now.

"Well.. ..Oh yeah! I haven't found Lucy's exact location, but have a theory of the area of where she's in."

"Where is that area?"

"Lucy's located in north of Fiore, somewhere near Acalypha."

Erza thought for a second before replying. "Acalypha, why does that sound so familiar?"

"Love and Lucky."

Once again, the whole guild turned around to look for the source of the voice. Natsu who was once unconscious on the floor got up and dusted off his waistcoat.

"Love and Lucky."

"Isn't that the guild that got taken over by the other dark guild, naked mummy?" Erza said.

"Not only that, but it's near the Heartfillia Konzern." He said with a serious look on his face.

"You really do care for her, Natsu…"

"Of course I do, we all do she's family."

Erza shook her head. He didn't understand it, not yet.

"COME ON FAIRY TAIL! WHAT ARE WE WAITIN' FOR, LET'S SAVE LUCY!" Natsu yelled to the guild.

The whole guild hall erupted with cheers and screams, fists pumped the air and hands high fived one another. Erza smiled as she looked at the scene in front of her. These members were determined, but yet was to come.

* * *

_The little girl woke up, but in a different place. She was no longer in the forest where she had once been. Instead she was at home inside her room. The girl sighed as she sat up in bed. She couldn't help but feel different. She felt more energetic and powerful. She felt reborn. The girl moved to the side of her bed and stood on the floor. A wave of dizziness hit her and she fell on the floor. Her impact against it caused a loud thump. Carefully she made her way to her feet and started walking shakily to the door, but someone beat her to it. The knob turned, and one of her servants came out from the other side._

"_You have awakened young master? You don't look so well; let me take you back to bed." The servant held the girl's hand and led her back to her own bed._

"_Now please rest and feel better, I'll get your mother for you."_

"_Tree gleam and glow….." The girl mumbled._

"_Excuse me young master what was that?"_

"_Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine….." Dark light engulfed her small body, as she chanted the words to the song._

"_Young master, what is this?"_

"_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design__,__ Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,__What once was mine__."_

_The girl's body flashed with dark magic. The servant's body dropped to the ground. Hard. She was dead now._

_The girl's mother opened the door to see her daughter, with the dark forbidden magic surrounding her. She gasped and cried, seeing that she was in danger._

"_LUCY!"_

* * *

Lucy woke up from her nightmare breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead, and started crying. She curled up into the shape of a ball and brought her knees up to her chest. That seemed to make everything better. It was the only way to calm herself since no one was there for her. She was used to being alone.

She wiped the tears away and got up, not looking at the dead body in front of her. She walked out the door and closed it. It lead to a long hallway which she started to walk through. It all seemed to familiar to her, and that's when she saw it.

The picture of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, then in the middle it was her younger self. This was her mansion, her home. Her eyes widened in horror, and she started running away from this place. Lucy ran through every single twist and turn memorizing it from her early childhood. She found the exit, and ran away from it. She found herself in the Graveyard and stopped to take a breath.

Her eyes met with her mother's Grave stone. She walked towards it and traced it with her fingers, before she sighed.

"Mother I miss you…"

She kneeled down beside her gravestone and prayed for her safety before getting up and walking somewhere far, far away from here. She needed to find the source of her dreams which meant she needed to find that tree that turned her life into a living nightmare.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok guys I hoped you liked it. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Help Me

**Um… sorry for not updating this story in a while. I had a lot of school stuff to do. Since its almost teachers decide to give us more homework than ever. And yay, were only a few more chapters away from finishing the story! **

**Lucy: Already? This was so short.**

**Me: Well this is my first time writing a story like this so give me a break.**

**Lucy: Fine this isn't half bad anyway….**

**Me: Lucy did I just hear you correctly?**

**Lucy: Shut up… I just gave you a complement. Embrace the feeling.**

**Me: Thanks **

**Natsu: Enough with the fluff start the fanfiction already!**

**Me: Ok Natsu since your eager, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Natsu: I'll be happy to.**

**LUVSCOOKIE DOES NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 5 of My Perfect Fairytale**

Help Me

* * *

On their way to Acalypha his weak stomach churned in defeat. The movement of the train had him lying on his rival's lap unconscious. As the train hit yet another bump the dragon slayer sat up quickly before emptying out the contents in his stomach. Then he dropped back onto the ice mage's lap before seeing black again.

"Natsu, I swear if I see any of your barf on my clothes I will kill you." Gray said angrily. In response the ice mage heard a groan.

"Explain why I had to be the one to sit next to him again." Gray said.

"Your cold skin reduces his motion sickness better than any of us, especially when you're an ice make wizard." Erza replied looking out the window with a hand on her cheek.

"But Juvia wanted to sit with Gray-Sama!" The water mage protested, a light blush creeping on her face.

Gray sighed as he heard Juvia's complaints toward him. It would've been better if people other than Team Natsu wouldn't accompany them. It was Lucy, the team's member. It would only make sense if they would save Lucy not them.

The ice mage let out another sigh as he heard the moaning of the other dragon slayer next to the water mage. Like the other dragon slayer he had motion sickness. He smirked. It was hard to believe that 'Black Steel Gajeel' couldn't withstand the train's movement either.

Then Gray thought for a moment.

'Why would he come if he knew he was going to get motion sickness?'

Gray stared at Gajeel for a moment before he smiled. This person, Gajeel, the man who had tortured Lucy in Phantom Lord, was trying to protect her.

Perhaps people could change.

"Carla do you want some of my fish?" A blue feline cat asked, surprisingly munching on some.

"No tom cat, now leave me be." replied the white feline.

Happy pouted, but ate some more of his fish that he brought with him. Wendy and Erza were talking to each other about the mission. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but every now and then he could hear some of the words that they were saying. The Ice mage closed his expecting a peaceful and quiet sleep until he felt something warm and wet on his legs. He immediately snapped open his eyes to see his rival's green and chunky contents from his stomach all over them.

Gray let out another sigh.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Lucy entered the fourth and final restaurant she would be going to today. She was stressed out and tired from the seven mile walk from her house to this place. All she needed to do was rest.

She made her way through the restaurant and finally found an open empty table to sit at. She placed her elbows on the table, and rested her head in between. She closed her eyes again, as sleep consumed her body once more.

* * *

"_LUCY!"_

_The little girl, now identified as Lucy froze at her name being called. She sucked back in her magic power and dropped to the floor like a rag doll. The last thing Lucy saw before everything going black was the voice of her concerned mother calling out to her._

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am? Ma'am?" A young lady asked snapping her fingers in Lucy's ear. The brunette shook the blonde girl's body hoping that she'd wake up, but she didn't. The woman moved her hazel eyes from the blond and looked around and started to see she was starting to attract attention from other customers.

She didn't think it would have to come to this.

The brunette walked to the other side of the restaurant and brought a glass of cold refreshing water to the table. She tilted the glass just so a tiny bit of water spilled on the blonde head. She didn't move though. She tried, she did. She tilted the glass even more now so that the bottom of it was halfway in the air. Some more of the water fell out of the glass. This time the blond responded, but just a little. Then she poured all of the water on the blonde's head just leaving the glass empty.

The blonde girl shot up. And looked left and right, and noticed the brunette to the side.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there's a no sleeping policy in the restaurant."

The girl only nodded and took some paper towels to her left and started to dry off her hair. The brunette's eyes locked with Lucy's backhand. She noticed that insignia anywhere.

"Hey are you from that guild Fairy Tail?"

Lucy nodded lightly.

The brunette looked at the female mage suspiciously, something wasn't right about this. The brunette just shook off the feeling and began to talk.

"How may I help you?"

"Silverlake Forest."

The brunette was surprised by how fast she responding to the question than gave her a quizzical look and laughed. The whole restaurant turned around and looked at the ruckus that was going on.

"Say that again honey."

"Give me directions to Silverlake forest."

"Honey, let me tell you something, this Silverlake Forest you're talking about doesn't exist. It's a made up place children believe in."

"I wasn't kidding, if you don't know where it is I'll be on my way." The blonde said making her way to the exit.

But the woman never stopped laughing at her. As Lucy walked further and further towards the exit more people joined in with her laughter. Occasionally she could hear the comments of people like _'She's crazy'_ or _'Is she mature at all?'_

Lucy clenched her knuckles and started to sing the forbidden lyrics to the song.

"_Tree Gleam and Glow…"_

* * *

Team Natsu accompanied by Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy unboarded the train at their destination. Erza and Wendy went to get the luggage that they (Erza) packed. As soon as Natsu's feet hit the ground he smiled and walked off like he was never sick, Gajeel also.

"Ok guys so where do we start looking?" Natsu said with a happy look on his face.

"Maybe we shoul –" Erza was cut off by the by the screaming of people. People from all directions passed the group with terrified looks on their faces. Erza stopped one person who was running by with her arm. He looked at her startled and Erza began to speak.

"What's going on?" Erza said calmly.

"There has been an explosion." He replied back.

"Where?" Erza said sternly.

"Somewhere in the middle of town." He said scared.

"Thank you." Erza said and let the man run off. Erza turned around looking at everyone. They all stared back at her dumbfoundly.

"What are we waiting for?" Erza said. "Let's go!"

When they got into the middle of town everything was in bad shape. The whole place was a mixed up with pieces of shattered glass, buildings were reduced to broken bricks, and other stuff you couldn't quite make out.

The dragon slayer looked at the area carefully. Smoke was still in the air so he had trouble seeing some things. It took a while, but the air finally cleared out and the view seemed more clear. All the damage that had been done was right in front of them. All the buildings in the center town were crushed.

"What happened…?" A voice lighter than a whisper said. No one knew how it happened. It was totally obvious to everyone that this one done by magic. No one could've ever done does physically.

Suddenly a bright glow escaped from Natsu's waistcoat. Everybody stared at him with nervous eyes. The dragon slayer stared back at them, obviously not knowing what was going on. Then he saw it. He reached into one of his pockets that was inside of his waistcoat and pulled out a set of keys.

One specific key glowed more than the others. The gate of the Goat Key had a more of a whitish color to it. Then it died down. The gate to the celestial spirit world opened and a goat appeared out of it. Capricorn bowed down before addressing the other members.

"I am Ms. Heartfilia's celestial spirit. I opened the gate because I sensed her power overflowing."

"Overflowing…?" Natsu managed to spit out.

"Where is Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Bunny girl is nowhere to be found. Where here looking for her." Gajeel said looking annoyed at the celestial spirit.

"What do you mean power overflow?" Erza said.

"I can sense Ms. Heartfilia's power everywhere." Capricorn said

"Lucy did this?" Wendy chipped up.

"It's possible. The magic that she uses seems to have more darkness than light anymore. Her spirits can feel what pain she feels now. It's been going on lately now. Her true powers maybe finally awakening."

Natsu tensed. "Awakening? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not in that position to tell you, Ms. Heartfilia will." And with that Capricorn closed his own gate and left leaving the mages in awe.

* * *

Lucy trudged through the broken town with a smirk on her face. Her skin was covered in blood from innocent citizens and stepped over a few pieces of skin while walking in the opposite direction she came from.

'They deserved it' she thought to herself getting farther and farther away from the small town. The town of Acalypha grew more diatant as Lucy found her way into her forest. Then she sensed something unusual. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Lucy continued to walk for what seemed like hours and stopped needing rest.

The unsual thing that she sensed was gone. She sat down under a gigantic tree and began to close her eyes. Before drifting off to sleep she traced the letters that were carved into the tree.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay the chapter is done. It was so hard to write too. At first I was planning for Virgo to go through the gate then I realized it wouldn't add up so I changed her into the Capricorn. You can leave a review if you know what I mean. Bye guys and enjoy the new Fairy Tail Anime!**


	6. Chapter 6: Topography Effect

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm here with another chapter. Let's just say this wasn't my best chapter because first of all in my opinion it's kind of short, and a rushed it at the end. I just want to get this story finished so I can start my other story. But I'm going to make a deal with you right now If I get 10 or more reviews in a week I'll continue the story, but if I don't I'll stop and write my other story. The fate of this story now rests on your hands.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Luvscookie Presents:**

**Chapter 6 Of My Perfect Fairytale**

Topography Effect

* * *

The keys returned to the pinkette as its brightness started to fade away. It dropped back into the fire mage's hand. Natsu held onto the key tightly before shoving it back into his waistcoat pocket. The words still rang through his head. He was confused on so many different levels. Then again when was he not? The pinkette stiffened as a familiar scent mixed with blood drifted into his nose. The other dragon slayer stiffened at the scent too. There was a moment of eerie silence, until Gray broke it.

"Oi, flame brain, what's the matter?"

The fire mage's hair shadowed his eyes not wanting to speak at the moment. But very soon, everybody directed their attention towards him. The dragon slayer's heart dropped being the one to tell the news to his family. Not turning around the fire mage talked in a low voice.

"This… this is what that spirit meant by awakening."

* * *

_There was a knock on the door._

_No answer._

_Another._

_No reply._

_One more._

"_Ok, ok come in." The man said a bit aggravated._

_Two servants on each side of the double doors opened them revealing a fine young woman. She walked forward to the man's desk and curtsied. She let her chocolate brown eyes wander over to her husband's desk and saw that he was doing paperwork. She cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes snapped up from his papers and met his wife gaze. He sighed and gave all of his attention to her._

"_Layla, you know that I'm busy. What is your business of being here?"_

"_It's about our daughter." Layla replied in a worried tone._

"_About our daughter?" _

_Layla nodded her head and continued. "We warned her Jude…"_

"_Don't tell me she –" _

_Layla nodded and cupped her face wiping the tears that fell._

_Jude rose from his chair and slammed a fist on his desk. Jude turned around and looked outside at the Heartfilia Kozern._

"_Do you know how bad this will make me me look?' He muttered to himself, "Maybe I should just make her leave."_

_Layla gasped at her husband's statement and placed a hand over her mouth. She could believe what he was saying about their daughter! Her hands shook violently and a sob escaped her lips. Jude turned around to met his wife's gaze, but she wouldn't look at him._

"_Layla –" He was stopped by Layla's yelling._

"_YOU PLAN ON DISWONING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?" She clenched her fingers making her knuckles turn white. "Some father you are."_

"_Layla think about what wrong she would do if she stayed here –"_

"_And think about how she will feel if we just abandoned her! She won't have anybody by her side, she needs someone to hold, someone to talk to after that accident, how can you live with yourself? Huh? How can you live with yourself after you just said that about her?_

_A moment of silence._

"_TELL ME!"_

_Jude stumbled for words, but couldn't find any. "You're disgusting." Layla said turning on her heel. She didn't wait for the servants to open the door; she just pushed through them finding a way to Lucy's bedroom._

* * *

_Before going unconscious Lucy recalled an old friend of hers. He was a sweet, charming, and playful little boy. Their families were friends so they always had play dates when they were young. She always brought her doll Michelle to play with and her brought the royal carriages and his toy prince. All day every day that was the life._

'_He was a reckless kid' she thought remembering the times when things got out of control. He would always destroy something while they were playing, and was punished later._

_That's what he told her._

_One day while they were playing in the mansion, they heard their parents discussing wedding plans. They eavesdropped on their conversation of course, they were curious for their age. _

"_Yes, when my son is older he will have a baby with your daughter, and then he will be in charge of the Heartfilia Kozern." A man said from the other side of the door._

_Lucy and Ian made a face at the statement, and let the conversation continue. A few minutes later their conversation ended and the door sprang wide open. Lucy fell on top of Ian at the sudden movement._

"_Lucy, it's rude to eavesdrop." Layla said picking up the blonde girl into her arms._

"_Mama! I don't want to marry him!" Lucy said crossing her arms and making a face._

_Layla stiffened at the note, and ruffled her daughter's hair, you'll understand when you're older…"_

_But she still didn't get it._

_Lucy didn't feel what her mother meant. She didn't feel that her mother was telling the truth to her. Whenever she did feel that it was when her mother was truthful there was some kind of instinct that told her to go with it._

_But there wasn't. _

_How about when her mother told her to leave? She didn't feel anything. Was she supposed to trust her unconditionally? Or follow her instinct that told her not to leave?_

_Lucy pondered for a moment. She was ready to wake up. She closed her eyes and opened them, but found herself in the same place. She tried again, but found herself in the same place as before. _

_Lucy panicked and screamed for someone to help her, but there was no reply. Being trapped in her head was an awful situation. If she didn't wake up how could she face her comrades? Her friends? Her family?_

_Lucy felt a stinging pain on her legs and her arms, as the vines wrapped around them. The thorns that pushed against her skin made her cry out of agony. They held her in place. Blood poured down her silky white skin._

_She was quiet again._

* * *

"Lucy" woke up from her nightmare and smiled at nothing in particular. The tree she was sleeping against was now gone from the real world and inside her mind, where it will stay forever. "Lucy" got up and stretched her back making a cracking noise.

She was still tired, but she had to make sure the girl was put to sleep forever. She would never wake up from her never ending nightmare. She was happy for the girl's misery, but she wasn't completely satisfied yet.

Based on the girl's thoughts she could tell that she had one more important thing in her life. Her guild.

"_Topography effect: Earthquake"_

Natsu sniffed his way through the village followed by the team. He came across two paths and sniffed the one that smelled the strongest. The path led into a thick green forest. Natsu started sprinting as he smelt the scent getting stronger.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking. All of the members fell to the ground, Natsu covered his mouth feeling his stomach getting weaker, but he pushed himself up and started walking slowly to the scent.

The ground beneath him broke into two pieces separating the dragon slayer from the rest. He turned back and saw them grabbing onto tress and rocks to steady themselves. Erza locked eyes with the dragonslayer.

"Natsu! Find Lucy, we'll be ok." The knight said slipping. Natsu nodded his head and continued walking in the forest.

Natsu walked further into the forest, and saw a head full of blonde hair, but he couldn't tell if it was Lucy or not.

"Lucy! " He called out.

"Lucy" turned around with a smirk on her face.

'My first victim.'

**TBC?**


End file.
